


Let Him Go

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, anger issues, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: У Юры Плисецкого появился человек, который не боится его приступов ярости и угроз.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор/Юри, Отабек/Юра
Kudos: 12





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/gifts).



> Таймлайн - где-то между концом 10-й и началом 11-й серии.
> 
> Посвящается моему дорогому капитану, который затащил меня на это очаровательное дно.

Откатав на тренировке свою короткую программу, Плисецкий невольно ищет Виктора глазами, надеясь встретить его взгляд. Но вместо этого видит, что Никифоров смотрит на тренирующегося Юри, притом так, словно тот является самым неземным созданием в целой Вселенной.

Юрий рычит про себя от негодования, багровея, но молча скользит к выходу с катка, где его встречает Фельцман, чтобы высказаться о результатах тренировки.

«Опять нянчится со своей свининой, а меня как будто не существует. Но он мне первому обещал, что станет моим тренером, мне, а не ему», — мрачно думает Юрий, переобувая коньки на кроссовки, пока Яков делает ему замечания по поводу его проката.

Даже скупые одобрения тренера не успокаивают Юрия, в нем всё ещё клокочет гнев и ненависть, и он, стараясь не смотреть туда, где катается Юри, убегает в сторону раздевалок, игнорируя окрики Якова.

Отсутствие Плисецкого почти сразу замечает Отабек Алтын, и интересуется у его тренера, куда тот пропал, на что Фельцман кивает в сторону раздевалок, недовольно бубня себе под нос о том, что его скоро доведут истерики этого подростка.

Отабек медленно приоткрывает дверь раздевалки, и видит мечущегося по комнате в ярости Юрия.

Казах несколько секунд молча наблюдает, размышляя, после чего заходит в раздевалку, закрыв за собой дверь. Он медленно приближается к Юрию, словно тот — раненый хищник. Когда между ними остаётся не более полтора метра, Юрий наконец замечает его, и на секунду теряется от удивления, но сразу же берет себя в руки, и яростно смотрит в сторону Алтына.

— Уходи, — бросает он сквозь зубы, и молча отходит в угол, уже спокойнее нанося удары по стене.

Отабек игнорирует его слова и продолжает приближаться, что Юрий замечает слишком поздно.

Когда расстояние между ними сокращается до вытянутой руки, казахский фигурист останавливается и молча смотрит в спину Юрию, позволяя тому заметить себя и оттолкнуть или сбежать, если потребуется.

Плисецкий разворачивается, боковым зрением заметив фигуриста за спиной, и буравит его взглядом.

— Алтын, я что сказал? Убирайся! — уже менее решительно заявляет он.

Не встретив физического сопротивления, Алтын делает ещё небольшие шажки навстречу Юрию, пока их тела не соприкасаются, и осторожно обнимает его.

Он чувствует, что Юрий невольно вздрагивает, когда его руки прижимают ближе к себе, защищая.

— Отабек?.. Отпусти, — протестующе рычит Плисецкий, но его руки отпихивают как-то неохотно.

— Ты должен отпустить его. Виктора, — только отвечает на это Отабек, сжимая Юрия в объятиях ещё крепче, потому что тот начинает пихаться и вырываться по-настоящему.

— Не лезь не в своё гребанное дело, пусти, блин! — шипит Юра, стремясь вырваться, но казах, кажется, превратился в камень.

— Ты можешь достичь лучших результатов и без него, в тебе есть всё, что необходимо для этого, но не Виктор, — спокойно продолжает Отабек.

— По-хорошему прошу, отпусти! А то укушу! — угрожает Юрий, продолжая барахтаться в объятиях.

— Кусай, — невозмутимо отвечает Отабек, легонько проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника Юрия.

Плисецкий взрывается от смеси противоречивых эмоций в груди и резко подаётся вперёд, больно захватывая зубами кожу на шее Отабека. Тот лишь шумно выдыхает через зубы, но не отпускает Юру из своих рук, продолжая бережно гладить его спину и лопатки.

Любопытство и легкий садизм заставляют Юрия сжать зубы сильнее, но Алтын не поддается, хоть его дыхание и сбивается.

Плисецкий удивляется такой стойкости и отпускает кожу, на которой уже начинает пунцоветь след от зубов.

— Черт, прости… — тяжело вздыхает он, робко обнимая Отабека в ответ, упираясь лбом ему в грудь.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо отвечает Алтын, поглаживая Юру по волосам.

— Нихрена не в порядке! Прости, правда, — угрюмо отзывается русский, сжимая куртку на спине Отбека.

— Я сам напросился, так что не волнуйся, — фигурист немного отстраняется, заглядывая Юре в глаза, — Не хочешь прогуляться?


End file.
